1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring method of determining component concentrations in a solution including an efficient determination of a calibration coefficient from a solution spectrum and solvent spectrum to enable measurement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary in various industrial and scientific fields to accurately measure the components in a sample or in a production environment. For example, in manufacturing semiconductor components high accuracy is required and the concentration of components in any chemical solution used must be carefully controlled in the production process. Additionally, temperature can also have an impact and will effect the measurement calculations. For example, to calculate component concentrations in a fluid solution at various temperatures, heretofor, calibration coefficients Mij(T1), Mij(T2), . . . Mij(Tk) at a plurality of different temperatures T1, T2, . . . Tk had to be determined, and at T=about Tk, the component concentration in solution Ci(T) was calculated by the following formula:                                           C            i                    ⁡                      (            T            )                          =                                            ∑                              j                =                1                            m                        ⁢                                                            m                  ij                                ⁡                                  (                                      T                    k                                    )                                            ⁢                              S                ⁡                                  (                                                            λ                      j                                        ,                    T                                    )                                                              +                                    M              i0                        ⁡                          (                              T                k                            )                                                          (        1        )            In formula (1), i denotes a component, λj denotes j-th wavelength, and S(λj, T) denotes the solution spectrum at arbitrary temperature T in j-th wavelength λj.
As can be determined a significant number of technical steps had to be performed by a skilled technician to obtain a large number of calibration coefficients.
Thus, there is a need for improving the ability to efficient control the measurement of components in a fluid solution.